gohan's Moirai
by Rahmanash
Summary: This story starts at the end of cell games but goes in a different direction than the original timeline.Gohan goes through lots of troubles but from whom ? read the story as gohan is pushed to his limits but all is going according to the plan put forth by a multidimensional being higher than supreme kai and read to know what has in store for gohan
1. dark time

Hello (minna) ,ash here and thank you for choosing to read this story .To be honest with you guys,this is my first fanfic ever and i am also not great at english so,please bear with me if found any mistakes and let's not waste any time and get into the story. so here goes...

_Full Summary: This story starts at the end of cell games but goes in a different direction than original anime ,gohan goes through hell lots of troubles but from whom ? spoiler alert ***(guess what ^^ its from chichi ! ) *** read the story as gohan is pushed to his limits but all is going according to the plan put forth by a multidimensional being higher than supreme kai and read to know what he has in store for gohan ..._

_Authornote:This chapter is about things happened after gohan defeats cell.I didn't write very fine details of this incident since the story is same as anime(except little change at the end of the chapter),but upcoming chapters will be having story entirely different than original , i am extremely grateful to ginger_fabulous for beta reading and correcting the chapter  
_

"Ka Me Ha Me Ha!" screamed Gohan as he unleashed all of his energy against Cell, who was slightly distracted by an attack from Vegeta. Gohan's energy finally enveloped the green monster and disintegrated every cell of the being down to its molecular level.

Every Z-fighter stared in awe as the battle of the century finally came to an end and they exclaimed their joy over the defeat of Cell. Rather than being happy, tears dripped down on eyes of the boy who became the saviour of the world at a very young age.

After that, he was taken to Dende for healing and later, when everyone was healed, they summoned the dragon to revert all the damages caused by using first wish, which was wishing back all the people killed by Cell. Everyone smiled as they saw Trunks getting up and trying to walk, but falling down due to exhaustion, only to be supported by Vegeta.

"Wow, Vegeta actually shows his affection in public. Now dad will be back soon," thought Gohan as his lips curved a little but soon, he was dumbstruck when the dragon said that it couldn't revive Goku as their second wish.  
That moment, everyone heard the voice of a being whom they cherished so much (maybe not so much for Vegeta).

Krillan was stunned and stammered while saying "Goku...is that you?" (ok, everyone was stunned)

"Hey guys, I know you are trying to wish me back, but I think it would be better if I remained dead," Goku started and continued, "Think about it, most villains came to earth trying to kill me, get revenge, or whatever their reason. I am putting the whole earth in danger."

But he is interrupted by Gohan, saying, "Dad, I don't care if another threat comes, we can definitely beat them. So Dad, please come back, I need you."

A moment of silence prevailed, then Goku broke the silence, "Son, I know, but still, I don't want to danger earth more than I already have. You don't need me anymore Gohan. I taught you everything I know and don't forget that I am very proud of you, son. Also, say sorry to your mother for me." The sound disappeared as tears began forming in young savior's onyx eyes.

Krillan made another wish to remove the bomb in Android 18, which shocked everyone. Much relieved to shenron losing its patience ,but then yamcha being a playboy,knows what's going on and began to tease krillan.

After a while, everyone went on their separate ways with joy that the biggest threat to earth was gone. All except for one person, whose grief ruled his thoughts. Gohan took his time flying home and had different thoughts about how to tell mom about his dad.

Gohan reached home after about twenty minutes of and immediately fell prey to Chichi's legendary hug. She cried "Oh, my poor baby, you suffered so much. How dare Goku sent his own son to battlefield! There will be no food for him today as his punishment!" After a little struggle, Gohan finally broke free, but then came the question which he hoped to avoid. "Honey, where is your dad?" asked chichi with a small smile.

Gohan knew that in spite of what his mom said, she was eager to see his dad. Chichi stared at the door "That Goku! What could be more important than coming home? What is taking him so long?" chichi wondered. Gohan then collected all his courage and told his mother what had happened.

She instantly broke down when Gohan told her that his dad decided not to come back. Gohan, unable to control his emotions, cried "It's all my fault that dad died!"

Seeing this, Chichi hugged Gohan, trying to console him, but she couldn't find the words to say. She momentarily thought of what Gohan had said, that perhaps his arrogance cost her her husband, the love of her life. Anger rose inside her. Even though she loved Gohan more than anyone, just thinking about what happened made her furious. This anger was more than enough for a being to take over her. Soon enough, her anger increased exponentially in her body. She realized that someone was fueling her anger and manipulating it into evil, which clouded her affection for her son. She tried so hard to fight back, but she failed as the force controlling her was beyond her power.

"Don't worry Gohan. Mommy will take good care of you," Chichi, breaking the hug, said to Gohan with a creepy smile. Unfortunately, poor Gohan didn't notice at all.

-Afternote-

All type of reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading this chapter

If you read the chapter,you will notice that this chapter has little change over the original , But believe me,from next chapter onwards story will be entirely different and gohan will be tortured for a few chapters .If anyone don't like this , just skim the next 2 chapters and stay tuned for next chapter.


	2. rise of darkness part 1

The day,after the defeat of cell a young man slowly rise from his bed. His onyx eyes stared at the window for a while. events that happened the day before , haunted his dream. Only two days back,he went fishing and spending time with his dad,but now everything is gone. worst thing it's all because of him,because of his inability to control the emotions of SSJ2 form.

He then hear a sound which is so familiar to him. It's his stomach growling in hunger, since he didn't ate anything the previous day .Also,his mom didn't call him for dinner simply because she didn't cook anything yesterday. He was surprised that his cheerful mom forget to cook food because never in her life has she make gohan starved with an empty stomach and she also enjoyed cooking a lot.

Gohan then went downstairs and saw his mom cooking in the kitchen."Good morning mom " gohan greeted his mother but only silence came as a reply. He didn't bother and simply thought that mom must not have heard his greetings. He sat on a chair smelling the food while his stomach growling getting louder as each minute passed by.

"Mom,i m hungry ,please bring the breakfast soon " gohan yelled in a light tone . after that,he heard footsteps coming in his direction and became delighted .His mom came into the room with food but he can clearly see something wrong with her as well as the quantity of food she brought. That food is hardly enough for a normal human being.

Gohan looked into his mother's eyes for the first time since he came home after the defeat of cell. He startled because there was no kindness at all . He felt like he was looking into eyes of a doll,but interrupted by his hunger absolving any further thoughts. He then began to eat the food saiyan style !

After eating all the food,"Mom ,can i have more ? " asked gohan with innocent eyes and hungry stomach. His mother spoke for the first time that day."Groceries and ingredients were all used up,i cooked with whatever available .I am going out to buy some " she simply replied and went to her room and after a few minutes , she went out leaving gohan and his starving stomach in much distress.

Gohan then went to his room ,started studying . He can't concentrate on anything since for one , his mom was clearly acting weird and second , he was so hungry."May be I can go and look for some snacks in the kitchen " gohan thought to himself and went to raid the kitchen . He was clearly bewildered since a lot of groceries were there in kitchen to cook food and that amount is more than enough for 3 days to feed an entire Saiyan family(goku included)

He waited for his mom to come home but she didn't arrive and slowly it became past noon , Yet no sign of her . He hastily went outside and had a couple of fruits as his lunch. "Maybe I can train a bit" thought gohan as he went to a remote waterfall . After doing all basic stances of martial arts , he began to throw punches and kicks which is so fast , that it's not visible to the normal eyes .

"Now i feel a little better " gohan thought as he began to meditate . Sometime later , everything went silent around him as he delve deep into the meditation . Suddenly, he saw two figures coming towards him in his meditation . It's his parents , and excited at seeing them , he ran to this father to have a hug but instead got a ki blast . His eyes immediately watered .

"Dad ..." gohan called his dad with little hesitation . " How are you doing son " asked goku but before gohan could reply , he added "after killing me and made your mother , a widow " with an evil grin . Gohan was blown away by these words . Tears began flowing more rapidly as his mom began to say something .

" Honey,don't bother about what dad says because you are far worse than that . You began to hate us after raditz kidnapped you since we didn't came for your rescue and from that onwards , you wanted to kill both of us , but since you need me to take care of you , you left me out and waited for the right time to get revenge on dad ...what an evil child " his mom said while imitating a crying face.

"No mom,i won't ever hate you and dad . i love you so much mom . please believe me " gohan begged while coming near her mom. But he is punched by his dad and he fell onto ground after cruising a few meters in the air . Goku then turns into SSJ and began to punch gohan so hard that he can't bear the pain anymore and transformed directly into SSJ2 form . He then began to dodge everything goku throws at him and this continued for a while .

Goku began to chant "ka me ha me ha" as he blast that wave towards gohan . Gohan simply dodged but goku came behind him and landed a kick on his face only to hit gohan's afterimage . Goku then sped fast towards gohan and then tried to hit his stomach with a punch but blocked by gohan .goku then began to form a small ki ball in his other hand and tried to shove it to his face . when the ki ball approaches near gohan , it is stopped as gohan caught goku's hands and pushed him a little back with his ki. Eventhough goku went full on offense , he is simply no match for gohan who is in SSJ2 state.

"I wish that you were never born in the first place " goku said with the same evil grin as earlier after retracting from the fight a little . Gohan finally snapped and began to attack his father like a mad man who loses his mind . But his parents continued to hurt him by their words and by each words , gohan's anger rose .

"Stop it ,stop it . i don't want any of this " gohan shouted as he continued to rise his energy . Electricity which was swirling around him began to increase as his hair began to arc downwards . Unable to bear the pain and energy growing in him further , finally become unconscious and fell down.

After a brief time , gohan wakes up to find himself in the arms of his teacher . "Gohan ,are you alright " asked piccolo with a worried voice . He then saw vegeta standing near him with some major injuries and began to wonder who exactly can beat vegeta to this state except himself . Finally coming into full consciousness , he realized that they were in the center of a large crater . He finally realized what he has done . He goes into depression as his eyes unable to shed any tears .

Watching this ," Brat , I don't know what happened but if you began to endanger earth , i will blast you to hell " warned vegeta as he sped off towards capsule corp .

"Vegeta ... thanks " murmured gohan as began to smile a little . Surprisingly , these words actually cheered him up because it's typical vegeta showing his affection in a different way . piccolo first became a little angry at vegeta but soon delighted as gohan smiled a little .

"Kid , what happened ? " asked piccolo after waited patiently for the right opportunity .

"piccolo , ... it's " gohan hesitated a little " nothing , had a bad dream actually ". But piccolo didn't give up

"don't give me that , i can read you better than your father ,so tell me what's wrong with you " said piccolo with a little anger but gohan became tensed as he hears the word 'father'

"i said it's nothing " gohan yelled then reducing his tone a little "piccolo , it's really nothing to bother " gohan began to fly towards his home as he said those words . Piccolo just stand there . " Maybe i shouldn't have mentioned his father " thought piccolo as he lost in his own world .

After a little journey , gohan finally reached home . He saw his mom standing near the door with an angry look on her face.

"Where did you go without telling me and leaving the home empty . don't you care about anyone or anything at all " yelled his mom as she took a rod which she had hidden earlier . she began to beat gohan with that rod which was made with the same material as her legendary frying pan of doom .

"But mom , i just went out to eat some fruits since you didn't came back home for lunch and i was so hungry at that time " he defended .

"Now you even began to talk back and accusing me of making you starve ... ..." and after a little pause " so you also want to kill me as well after what you did to my husband " chichi cried but then regained her composure as she continue to beat him. Gohan took all the beatings and unable to bear the pain and what she had said , he finally collapsed for the second time that day and began to sleep .

"Ah .." said gohan as he wake up at middle of the night by his stomach needs . He then saw all the scratch marks on his body and sighed a little . He can't believe what he saw in that dream beginning to come true . "HA ! Food " exclaimed gohan as he sped towards the table which has food prepared by his mom and started eating .

"Yuck " said gohan as the food was not tasty at all and it became so cold . But he ate all , much to satisfy his hunger . He then sense some energy coming from his room and went to check . He saw his mentor standing near his bed . Unable to control his emotions ,

" Piccolo ... " cried gohan as he dive into the namekian hands . Piccolo began to pat on gohan's head as he rest his head on piccolo's lap. He felt much relieved , finally closed his eyes and as he went into sleep ...

AfterNotes :-

Thankyou for being patient and read the chapter . Please give your reviews so that i can correct myself and gave an even better chapter next time . As you can see , gohan is tortured much , but it is necessary for development of the story . Also don't mistake that there will be romance between piccolo and gohan. It's just normal affection . i will try to upload a chapter every 3 or 4 days , so until next time (:


	3. rise of darkness part 2

"Hmm , its about time i wake him up " thought piccolo as he looked at the boy who is sleeping so peacefully on his lap . He then began to gently stroke his hairs with his hand . At this action , gohan smiled a little as he sleep peacefully .

"Gohan Gohan , wake up , it's late morning already " whispered piccolo in his ears . gohan then began to move a little . "Good morning piccolo " gohan greeted his teacher as he slowly opened his onyx eyes and began to get up.

"I haven't had such a nice sleep in a while " exclaimed gohan with little joy as he stretched his body a little. " Hmmm ,Maybe ... since the world is always under some threat and all sorts of troubles get attracted to gohan like a magnet ... poor kid " thought piccolo as he sighed a little ..

As usual , gohan's stomach immediately alerted that he needs food . piccolo grinned a little as he said his good bye's to gohan and went outside through the window and disappeared into the air . gohan watched the disappearing figure of his teacher and began to sweat a little as he is all alone with his mom.

After refreshing , he slowly went downstairs and directly went into dinning room where he saw an empty table . Gohan regretted "gohan you idiot , you should have known " as he sighed a little

"Guess i will have breakfast from nature , but why suddenly mom is behaving like this , i mean i know that i am at fault here but it's also dad's decision that he decided not to come back . may be i can ask some one about this .. hmmm .. i can't ask any of my dad's friends because it will be guilty to face them ...well vegeta .. no no what the hell am i thinking , i must be desperate in this situation to consider asking even vegeta . Also , i can't ask piccolo since i already troubled him enough ..." wondered gohan

"wow , there are lots of fruits here " gohan thought as he wandered into the forest . Seeing some fruits brings him memories of his younger days , where he used to go out with his parents and how goku ate an mildly poisonous fruit and got yelled by his mom . He smiled unknowingly . Then took a walk in the woods , finally decided on the person to ask about his problems.

He then fly to the lookout and stopped midway as he landed on the floor . Gohan searched the area and finally saw a person who is a little shorter than him carrying some sword in his back .

"Hello " greeted gohan . "Oh , hey gohan , whats up .. how do you do " asked the samurai figure while eating his regular sweet buns .

"I am doing well but you see " gohan hesitated a little . Yajirobe sweated a little "oh no , don't tell me some other threat to earth came .. "

"no , no it's not that , actually " gohan began as he continue to tell him what happened since he came home after defeating cell . Yajirobe calmly listened as he continue to devour those sweet buns while saying '' i see " when gohan says something with sadness . Gohan finished telling him his story and held some hope that yajirobe can give him some solutions.

yajirobe knowing what gohan is thinking " Look gohan , mom is like cooking food , they will be sweet ,taste good as long as we do everything right , but when we mess up , they will lose their flavor , their speciality ,so we have to be patient and try hard to make the food tasty again " explained in his own sense although it doesn't make any sense .

"So , i have to try my hard to be good and earn her love once again ... thank you " gohan told and flew towards his home with determination . On the way , he thought of various things like how to not upset her and to get back her affections once again . Also , he thought of various painful things happened to him as he pushed back those memories into a deep corner of his mind .

At this very moment , a smile formed on the being who now resides in highest dimension in the other world along with a small man who goes by name of shin also known as the supreme kai . Shin saw the man with spiky hair and transparent body "I hope things will go as planned " shin sighed , looking at the man's smile.

Back in earth , "Here goes nothing " gohan thought opening the door . " Hello mom ... uh " gohan greeted but faced by an extremely displeased chichi . She then began rambling about how he betrayed her and want to kill her .  
"No mom , i won't kill you ever and i just went outside to have some fresh air " gohan said in a low tone , but he only got beatings from her with the legendary rod of mass destruction .

gohan disdained and just went to his room . He then began to shove those hatred feelings into his deep mind of his . Little did he know that this will bring about huge change in the entire universe .

/* a little time skip */

A few days had passed with gohan trying to change his mom for the better but had little or no result . He would always be scolded by his mom for whatever he do and would get beaten by her .

On one day , Gohan just got out of his room and went downstairs to see if any food is prepared . Getting the negative response as usual , he saw the thing which he most hated in the world next to the dining table . It's the rod of desctruction . He smiled a little when he saw the rod which is bended due to beating him . He was first surprised that it got bended but thought that it may be due to him . After all , he is the strongest on earth .

"What the ..." gohan stunned as he sense a sharp spike in his mother's ki . He rushed to his mother and saw that his mother was a little bit unconscious . Her mother finally fainted and gohan stood there in shock unaware of what is happening .

"Bulma ... " he thought of his godmother . Then he rushed to capsule corp with nimbus carrying her mother . "mom looks so peaceful now as like a dead ... woah damn ,why did i think like that " gohan shook his head a little as he rushed .

"Bulma , Bulma " gohan shouted as he wandered carrying his unconscious mother ." Brat ..why the hell are you shouting .." vegeta said while coming to him by tracing his ki . "Vegeta .. it's mom , she 's unconscious " gohan said while stammered .

"Gohan ... " bulma finally came hearing the sound "why are you shou ... hey , what happened to your mom " bulma saw gohan carrying chichi rushed somewhere and signalling him to follow her . "Great , now i have another Kakabrat to annoy me " vegeta murmured as he went into his training room .

gohan waited outside of diagnostics room while playing with the toddler trunks . He placed his fingers on the toddler's belly and squeezed it a little as the toddler giggled . After some minutes , bulma came out and looked at gohan with a sigh of relief ."Gohan ,you are going to be a big brother " bulma broke the news . Gohan exclaimed in joy and his eyes watered after such a long time but this time , tears of joy .

Gohan always liked playing with trunks . so he's always smitten by toddlers . "Gohan , why don't you play with vegeta while your mom wakes up " said bulma . "play with vegeta you mean ..." gohan laughed as he went into training room . These last few days , vegeta annoyed bulma to call gohan ,so he can have a little spar but bulma always neglected when she thought of chichi . So , she played the cards very well this time but she can tell that vegeta's worried about gohan ever since he's back from seeing gohan last time when gohan blasted a hole in the forest.

"Brat , What took you so long ..." vegeta said with an annoyed face . "What , the prideful prince can't even wait to get beaten by me " gohan said with a cocky smile .Vegeta smirked then rushed at gohan ,thowing his punches and kicks . They both transformed into super saiyans after a little warm up . Gohan struggled a little as he didn't train for some days and vegeta 's at it everyday . Then , he quickly transformed into SSJ2 and just toyed with vegeta . Then , he finished the fight with a blow to vegeta's neck .

Bulma saw gohan a little bruised up without any major injuries carrying a heavily injured vegeta on his shoulders . She sighed as she helped gohan putting vegeta in the regeneration tank . Gohan then saw his mother walking up to him "Gohan honey, i am tired let's go home " gohan startled as he hears his name being mentioned by his mother after a long time . "Yes , mother " he said .

Bulma watched as they both flew off towards their home. Bulma actually surprised that gohan's face changed upside down when he 's in capsule corp . "It seemed like he enjoyed being here rather than at his home . i hope everything's alright over there " thought bulma as he went into her home .

At Son's household ,"is it just me hearing or mom actually called me honey " wondered gohan as he entered into the house . He then saw his mother in hope who has her usual empty look and disappointed . "Maybe ,mom doesn't want to raise suspicion in bulma's house ." gohan clutched his hand in anger . "Gohan , Dinner will be ready in some minutes . go refresh yourself " said chichi and went to kitchen .

Gohan just stood in awe . "Dende , i really doesn't have a clue about what's going on ... " . Gohan then prepared for dinner having mixed feelings and much hunger. On the highest heaven in otherworld , "Don't you think it's already enough . That poor kid already suffered a lot " shin said to a tall man who is standing next to him."I know about his pain more than anyone else , so please don't interfere . It's all for greater good of both universe and it's time to spice up things a bit ." the tall man replied .

"I hope so ... poor kid " said shin in a low tone .

"Haa ... smells good . haven't tasted this meal in a while " said gohan looking at the food in the table . Before gohan could eat "this is just for helping me and my unborn child . You are still a monster don't forget that " chichi said and left . If this was the old gohan ,he wouldn't have eaten but he had gone through a lot these days so it's no big deal for him ."Thank You mom , i love you " he said before began to dug in . She heard this while going to her room and left some droplets on the floor .

"What's happening , Did she broke your curse " asked supreme kai after watching the events happening in earth . "" i am sure that she didn't broke my curse .It seems her maternal instinct began to kick in a little after she got pregnant . Well ,it's no big deal . She lost to her evil self the moment she felt guilt of her son . I have to increase my curse a little .." the tall man continued

"hey wait , i got an even better idea .." said the spiky(tall) man . shin narrowed his eyes in suspect looking at the man . Seeing that , "Hey ... ,don't look at me like that , i won't break the curse myself , i will wait for his mother to break since she is pregnant . " but interrupted by shin " that's too risky . You know that better than anyone else .." said shin caught in the moment but realized what he has said . "Sorry " said shin and left to meditate . "I just want to know ...damn it " the tall man thought to himself and left somewhere .

"I really missed my mom's cooking and it's really delicious than fruits and her cooking when she's in devil mode " gohan licking the food plate as he finished all of his meal . "What ..again , why did i just call my mom a devil " angry with himself for thinking like that ... and he left for bed . He had the best sleep in a long time . After that , several days passed as everything returned to normal (heck , normal means evil chichi mode) but this time chichi allowed gohan to train with vegeta . Because , she simply doesn't care about gohan and what he does

Gohan enjoyed fighting with vegeta as both pushed themselves to the limit . Gohan now had complete control of ssj2 and vegeta nearing on his next level (SSJ2) . vegeta noticed that gohan sees him more like a dad and he also doesn't bothered by it .

But what he's worried about is his mood swing . It changes drastically everyday , sometimes he will be coming to training excited , sad but what surprised and even scared vegeta a little was when gohan comes to training angrily . Vegeta can't figure out what can make gohan so angry that gohan will beat the crap out of him and always makes bulma cry when she saw him bathed with blood in gohan's shoulders and carried him out to regeneration tank .

"That kakabrat is hiding some thing " said vegeta resting in his bed while bulma lie next to him . "haha ... the prideful prince worried about son of a third class warrior ..." teased bulma but stops when she saw vegeta's serious face. "What do you mean " asked bulma . Now recomposing himself ,"That brat , his behaviour is so strange and seeing him everyday , now if someone tells me that goku hates food , i will believe that " vegeta said smirking

"really , must be too serious for you to say like this , that poor child always attracts danger and getting hurt but why did he get angry in the first place ..." said bulma while wondering . "that's not all , He's actiing more like a saiyan when he's angry but it's a little different from us full blooded saiyans " vegeta added . "Then , if we find out more of why he get's angry or sad , i think we can solve all the problems " bulma said while kissing vegeta , signalling for something .

"yeah right , but that is the hardest part . Also i can't tell bulma that he emits evil ki when he's angry " vegeta thought as he went near bulma and satisfying their needs and desires . "Mom , i am home " said gohan while coming to the house . He saw and empty dinning table and went outside to have some lunch . But now , he's already familiar with it and went outside .

"What's happening to me .." chichi cried . Her belly was very enlarged since its been 5 months already and since saiyan pregnancy is only 6 months , she is in her final stages of delivering . So her maternal instinct was at her highest and her feelings for his elder son leaking out from the curse , although by a much smaller amount only enough to realize that something is wrong with her . She doesn't treat gohan kindly but she makes dinner often much to his surprise .

Gohan back from his fruity dinner consisted of only fruits , heard crying voices of his mother . He really wants to go and check on her , but something like this once happened and it didn't turned out nice . So , he directly went to bed after a little walk in the woods .

"Oh man , mom's crying and here i am , trying to sleep like normal ... but why is she crying " gohan lost in thoughts about the reason for her mom crying like this , but before he went to sleep a voice echoed in his mind "Fool , it's because she deserved it for hurting us but she only deserved much more than this " gohan heard this voice as he swept into unconscious and finally began to sleep .

AfterNotes:-

That's it for this chapter folks . Thankyou guys for reading and give me your reviews about what you think of this story and whatever you like . As i said , i am open for all forms of criticism . It would be great if someone can review my work before me posting each chapter and if any interested , contact me

Also , next chapter will completely alter the course of this story and also , gohan's torture will end (Hurray ) . i will try to give a long chapter next but will take some time since I have work piled up . Anyway, i am planning to release it within 5 days . So stay tuned till then ...


	4. gohan vs the mysterious being

"Who are you , Why are you doing this to me " cried chichi telling to no one but herself . These past few days , because of her pregnancy , her maternal bond was very strong enough that she can sometimes break out of the curse , of course because the curse itself will fade of it's own will , but only when she's alone . When she's with someone , it will maintain it's hold over her although with some effort .

Gohan often hears his mother's cries of pain , but he is too afraid to go to her room and console her because of bitter past experiences when he tried to do the same before . "Ah ... what can i do , mom looks like she is in lot of pain ,well maybe i can ask vegeta and bulma about this , if this continued sometime " gohan thought and went back to studying .

Even though all sorts of painful things happened to him , he simply didn't stop studying mainly because it will make his mother happy and a little hope that she can forgive him . "Hey kid , how are you doing ...looks like there's a lot going on in your piccolo " said piccolo while coming through the window .

"Piccolo ... " gohan exclaimed in joy as he launched himself into piccolo's arm . Piccolo smiled while hugging the kid and patting his head . "Gohan , what's wrong with your mom " piccolo asked after letting go of gohan from his hands

"I am hearing these noises a lot these days " piccolo said but interrupted by gohan "wait , you can hear the sound that far from your lookout " gohan surprised looking at piccolo . Sighed a little "Ever since , you went berserk during your meditation , i am always keeping watch over you and i will come to check on you every morning " piccolo said while embarrassed a little .

Gohan smiled a little at this , but piccolo looking at gohan now "I am surprised that you and your mother are arguing some times so loud i can hear from quite a distance away while coming to check on you .." . Hearing this , gohan startled "then , what will you do piccolo " asked gohan .

"i will return back , since my intrude won't help any way " piccolo told . Gohan deep in thought "glad , that piccolo would return to look out after knowing that we are arguing or else he would have known all the painful things i had experienced and he will throw a tantrum , i can't even imagine what will happen , piccolo might try to hurt my mom and i don't want that at all "

Gohan immediately display a sad face while he thought of this , since he remembers all the tortures by his mom . "I know something is wrong here ,very wrong but i can't ask gohan about this , if only he were more open to me about this , " piccolo depressed since he thought he failed to make gohan trust him enough to tell all his pain , and also since piccolo knows gohan is clearly hiding something .

"Anyway kid , shouldn't you do something about your mom " asked piccolo in a detective tone to get as much information as possible out of gohan . "I tried my best but mom said she wanted to be alone so i leave that aside ..." gohan said in a carefree tone .

"I can't believe my eyes ... " piccolo stunned while standing there "I thought gohan will show some emotions but this is ... , something definitely happened and it's very big .It's wrong of me not to keep a close watch on gohan " piccolo regretted but said to him with determination .

Gohan finally realized that he's played right into the hands of his mentor hoping that he won't suspect him but seeing piccolo's eyes smashed all his hope . He now knows that piccolo will be watching very keenly from now on . To divert his attention "Piccolo , i am going to capsule corp and train with vegeta a little " gohan told .

"Ok kid , but don't you need to tell your mom about where you are going " asked piccolo . "Try , telling my mom as she is now " said gohan . Piccolo taken back by this a little , "Don't wanna , i think she will be alright with you going to capsule corp ..." piccolo sweated a little .Seeing this gohan chuckled lightly .

"Ok , kid see you later then ... " piccolo left through the window saying these words . Gohan did a sigh of relief but alerted that he has to be careful from now on . With that , he left for capsule corp . "Woman , When are you going to fix my gravity chamber ... " yelled vegeta .

"Why are you shouting ... how many hands do you think i have ... i am already hands full taking care of trunks and this business " bulma shouted back . After walking a bit , she saw gohan strolling near the research lab . "Hai gohan , what's up " asked bulma now recomposing herself . "Bulma ... Ah thought that i can spar with vegeta a little but i don't think it's possible now " said gohan .

"Ah , did u hear ..." asked bulma raising his eyebrows a little . "I didn't mean to , it just fell on my ears while i came here ... "gohan tactfully avoided the question . "Brat , why are you wasting your time ..." vegeta told but then everyone hears a tumbling sound . it's a saiyan's stomach aching for food . "Have breakfast and come to my room " vegeta said in a commanding voice showing his prince of saiyan pride .

"Hmm , Delicious ..." gohan said in between eating different dishes prepared by bulma's mom . Bulma may be the smartest person on the planet but she is a terrible cook . So , bulma's mom is in charge of house's food . After having a great meal "Maybe i should come to training this time everyday " thought gohan to himself ,since he always went for training in the evening and only because he need to escape from piccolo that he came early today .

Vegeta impatiently waited for gohan as he folded his hands and moving his fingers up and down . Finally , Gohan appeared "Brat , follow me , Today we are going to train in the open " vegeta said , then flew off into the air . Gohan followed silently .

They reach an island on the other side of the planet which is so remote and isolated . "Vegeta must have done a lot of work to find this place " thought gohan . Suddenly vegeta punched gohan in the face and gohan crashed to the land making a small crater .

"Brat , you should be thinking about fighting not sightseeing " vegeta smirked "Today , i am going to beat the hell out of you " .

"Watch what you are saying vegeta , it is always me who beat the crap out of you " gohan said ,teasing vegeta in the process .

Vegeta simply smirked and launched himself at gohan . Gohan leave an after image before vegeta could punch him and appeared behind vegeta , delivering a back handed blow to him . Vegeta flew back a little by the blow but regained quickly and then fired multiple small ki blast at gohan . gohan successfully deflecting all the attacks only to see vegeta after deflecting the last of the blast and got a kick in his abdomen . "Is that all you have got boy ..." vegeta taunted .

Gohan turned into SSJ and vegeta quickly followed . The two nearly matched but gohan's a little faster than vegeta and seems like he is holding the upper hand . "Bigbang attack " Vegeta fired his special move which startled gohan a bit "Is vegeta trying to destroy this planet " thought gohan as he chanted "Ka Me Ha Me Ha " .

The two fireblasts collided resulting in a stalemate when gohan finally pushed vegeta's attack into space . "What's the big idea Vegeta ! " before he could finish , vegeta delivered a severe blow to his job. "Concentrate on the fight brat , you don't have liberty to talk freely in a fight " .

"Now you really made me angry ..." gohan said and sped fast towards vegeta . They both exhanged a serious of blows with gohan successfully connect the most . Vegeta frustrated fired galick gun at gohan .gohan launched a big ki blast and it exploded upon contact with galick gun , amidst the smoke , gohan appeared at extreme speed and continue his assault on vegeta . Vegeta having no time to dodge took some heavy blows from gohan and finally crashed to the land .

Gohan smirked at vegeta "Look at the mighty prince of saiyans eating dirt " .Vegeta getting up slowly "Don't be full of yourself brat because you have yet to see my full power " .

Gohan bewildered by what vegeta has said , "Vegeta , Don't tell me you have also " but stopped midway seeing vegeta transforming into a SSJ2 . The whole area shook violently not able to withstand the power of an SSJ2 . After a while , vegeta fully transformed . Gohan then quickly followed vegeta into SSJ2 easily showing his mastery of the form .

The two SSJ2's launched at one another and give out a serious of shock waves which completely altered the shape of the terrain . Vegeta put more power to each of his blows , so he is draining pretty quickly and also because he's still new to this form . Vegeta's power decreased significantly and he can't manage to keep up with gohan .

Vegeta insanely irritated that he can't match up with gohan even though he attained the same power as him . Fueled by his anger , vegeta's ki explodes as his power level increases to only slightly less than if not equal to gohan's power level . Vegeta's pride takes the better of him .

He said that it's his fault that your dad has to die and mom has to suffer , which angered gohan beyond his controlled rage . His hair began to arch downwards as he completed his transformation .Like vegeta's SSJ2, gohan has no control of this form . "Vegeta , you said some things beyond your limit , now you have to pay for those " gohan finished , and in a split second , gohan's knee touches vegeta's face as he crashed into the near by forest leaving a huge track of pit .

Vegeta got up bleeding but smirked "This brat is unbelievable , but only if he can control his emotions when he's angry " vegeta's thought was interrupted by a punch to his stomach but before he could hit the ground , gohan appeared behind him , delivered a round house kick to the side of his face so hard that one can literally hear the cracking of his jaw . vegeta went from one island to another in an instant due to the force of the kick .

Vegeta's unconscious and is losing a lot of blood . gohan sped off to vegeta to continue his attack but held back as he saw his dying condition . He realized that he had gone too far and began to panic . Gohan saw vegeta as a father like figure to him ,so he can't lose another one of his loved one at any circumstances .

He rushed to the capsule corp , carrying vegeta in his shoulders . Even as a SSJ3 , it took gohan nearly a minute for one he is exhausted and is not in complete control . "Mother ... Why are you here ...what happened " gohan further panicked seeing his mother in pain while walking into the capsule corp .

Bulma know that chichi will come so she expected her at the entrance but shocked to see that her husband is knocked out and loosing a lot of blood . She is in a complete stalemate since on one side ,chichi water's about to broke and looks like she can give birth to the child any moment and another , his husband on the edge of dying .

"Bulma , its ok .First tend to your husband as he requires your attention more than me "chichi said in a low tone after seeing bulma's expression . Bulma finally broke out of her paralyzed state on hearing chichi's words . Her eye's overflowing with tears as she glanced at chichi , nodded quickly and went to treat vegeta .

Gohan stood there watching the whole events "It's all your fault it's all because of you ... " he can hear these words ringing again and again in his mind as tears swelled up in his eyes and can break out at any moment . At other side , a very weakened chichi struggled to sit as she had been fighting a battle of her own .

At the other world , "It seems chichi will break out of curse any minute , what are we gonna do " asked shin in confusion . "Don't worry , The curse had already done what it needs to be done and now , i will now make the curse to explode , giving one final push and after that , i will retrieve gohan " said the tall figure with a slight grin .

gohan rushed to her mom's side and helped her sit down but was shocked as hell when he saw her mother's eyes became darken and becoming more empty . Suddenly , "Murderer , don't touch me " chichi snapped due to the curse's remaining power explodes and began to stand up .

"What ...uh mom , are you alright ? " gohan asked with much hesitation . "How can i be alright when i am with you . After all , you killed my husband and tried to kill my best friend's husband ." chichi said while forming false tears in her eyes . "Mom , i didn't try to kill vegeta , He said some bad things which angered me and i only tried to make him apologize for what he said and it's dad's decision to stay in the other world " gohan spoke reluctantly .

Chichi widened his eyes "Murderer , don't you dare speak against me . if you want to kill me , kill me then and also my child . I know that once i will give birth to my child , you will also kill him ,so its better if you kill me now than me seeing my child dying by your hands " chichi covered her face with her hands and cried aloud .

Gohan also crying "I will never kill anyone and will never ever kill my brother and ." gohan said but interrupted by chichi "Your brother ...! who say's you have brother . I have forfeited you as my child a long time ago .Don't you ever thought i am your mother . i wish that someone will kill you in most merciless way .Also , i really wish that you were never born in the first place . If you want to do me a favour , get out of here and kill yourself you murderer , the longer you stay , the greater the danger for others and if you stay any longer , i will kill myself and my unborn child .." saying , chichi broke the glass with her hand .

Her hands were bleeding a little but nothing serious .She then grabbing a large piece of broken glass and tried to slit her throat but stopped by gohan . "You are right mom , i shouldn't have even born " gohan blasted out of capsule corp saying these things .

Gohan cried out loud with all his might . Piccolo even heard his cry from the lookout and sped to gohan . Extreme grief overtook gohan as he cried , releasing every ounce of his energy . He transformed into SSJ3 and powered up even further . Earth began shaking to the power of ssj3 .

/* In the other world */

"What the "** GOKU **stunned sensing the huge power level . "Grandkai , what's happening on earth , why is my son's energy exploding like this " asked goku worried about his son . "That i don't know , sorry goku " grand kai replied knowing that supreme kai is some how involved in this . "May be i should return to earth " thought goku as he stand there not knowing what to do .

"It's time my friend , now i shall go and bring gohan " said the mysterious figure to shin and disappeared .

"Master , Is it alright to believe that man " asked kibito , "we have no choice other than this if what he's saying is true ... "said shin displaying a sad face .

/*In earth */

Piccolo arrived just in time to see gohan exploding in anger and grief " His power is becoming unstable and if it went any longer , he will explode taking earth with him " piccolo thought and tried to get near gohan but blasted away by the sheer force of gohan's ki . suddenly ,

"What !" piccolo stunned to see a man appeared right in front of gohan . Gohan's exploding ki has no effect on him . "Stop this madness " he said . "What a dominant voice ... but it's his figure which amazes me " piccolo relieved a little hoping that this man can stop gohan .

Gohan turned to see a man staring at him . He immediately sped fast to attack the intruder . He punched his face but the intruder blocked with face . Shock waves emitted from blocking of that punch "wow , what a power to stop such a powerful punch with ease " piccolo wondered .

Gohan backed away from him ,then appeared behind him and tried to kick his head from behind only to hit an afterimage . He throws a flurry of punches and kicks at the intruder whom blocked all his attacks with ease . The fight itself causes shock waves and demolished everything in its path .

Piccolo at his full power tried his best not to be blasted away and he all he saw was flashes of lightning since these two were moving at insane speed . gohan angered more as he became powerless to hit the intruder , his ki exploding further . He then charged at intruder , successfully landed a punch on his face and shocked to see that it didn't even done a minute damage to him .

Gohan blasted out huge ki in the same position where his hands touched the intruder's face . The blast was so powerful it disintegrated everything in it's path and finally disappeared into vastness of space .Large amount of smokes emerged from the area where the intruder was .

Gohan stunned to see the man unscathed still smiling . Piccolo dropped his jaw in astonishment "There's no way he can survive that blast . It's 8 times more powerful than the blast gohan used to defeat cell .Just who is he and how is he so powerful ... " .

"Gohan ,stop this " the intruder said once again but gohan now fully raged again attack the intruder but this time , the intruder fought back . He successfully blocked all of gohan's punches and delivered a quick blow to his stomach . Gohan crashed into the land by the blow .

"Pathetic , You can't even hit a proper punch against the enemy " a figure which looks like gohan said these words to the actual gohan . Gohan puzzled to see the boy who looks exactly like him except the figure had a black color eye gloss .

"Who are you ... and Uh ... where am i " asked gohan . "I am you and we are inside our mind ,You are such a waste if you even don't know this " the evil gohan laughed but stopped "Don't you have any other question " evil gohan added . "No , i just want to be alone " gohan stated . "That's what i want too " his evil self grinned and darkness enveloped both.

Gohan's out cold by a single punch .The Mysterious intruder approaches gohan in order to carry him to the other world . When he's near gohan , he stopped and smiled . "I had been expecting you , you know " the mysterious figure said .

"Oh really , i guess you are very yearning to get beaten by me " told gohan , now getting up from the ground. "Shall we start round 2 ? " asked gohan with an evil grin . "I am waiting for you to say that " said the intruder standing unfazed by the threat .

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA..." gohan powered up to maximum of his SSJ3 state . Unlike his other self , he had complete control of SSJ3 . "I am amazed you have this much power " the intruder appreciated "but it's not even enough to damage me a little " .

"We will see about that " gohan rushed to punch him but before the intruder could block , he disappeared and then appeared behind the intruder to deliver an elbow strike to his head but now the intruder disappeared . Gohan couldn't sense him and become tensed ,Looking in all the directions .

"Searching for me ... " came a voice from behind him . "Ahhhhhh you are dead " gohan rushed once again and twisted himself a little to deliver a reverse roundhouse kick . The intruder caught his legs with both hands and thrown him to the side and then began to throw punches at gohan .

Gohan tried hard to block each punch but getting hit by some punches in the middle of blocking and finally blocked a heavy punch by his two arms cross folding . "ha ! not so tough aren't you " told gohan but in reality "Man , i never thought he would be this strong , my bones in my arms literally cracked by blocking that last punch " thought to himself as he grinned his teeth .

"I wouldn't be so sure " the intruder said then opening his palm that touches gohan's and fired a ki blast so immense that it incinerates all surrounding within some miles. "It's thrice as powerful as the last blast i used against him " gohan bewildered , and tried to push the blast away but the blast is too powerful and enveloped gohan .

The intruder finally made the blast curved upwards and into the vastness of the space . Piccolo tried to get out but got caught in the blast and got heavy injured by the force of the blast . "What the hell is this power ...is this even possible for a being to have this much power ... " piccolo exclaimed in astonishment as he lying on the ground barely unconscious " I hope gohan will be alright , taking this blast head on " .

"i ... am ... not ... defeated yet " gohan floating in the air with his clothes torn "You leave me no choice but to use my secret weapon " . gohan said as he closed his eyes . Then , something popped up from the back side of his waist . It's a tail but its completely black .

"Now , the game begins ... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" roared gohan as be powered up but now his golden hair became completely black . The intensity of electricity increases by a huge margin . Gohan vanished , in the brink of a micro second , punched the intruder so hard in the face .

Finally , his face became lightly scathed a little . He then began his multitude of punches and kicks against the intruder . "You never learn don't you " said the intruder , then delivered a scissor strike to gohan but gohan dropping his forearm and blocked the strike "Did you say something ... " mocked gohan .

Gohan raised his legs and stomped on the intruder's chest then , putting a little distance between him did an upper cut to the intruder's jaw . The intruder now vanished taking the last blow . Then those two exchanged a serious of blows .They were in a complete stale mate .Then , the intruder backed himself from the fight "I am really impressed that you matched my lowest suppressed state "

"Don't blabber to hide the fact that you are scared " gohan refusing to accept since he's already at his maximum and he has no more secrets . "you will believe me now " the intruder said as he raised his power a little . "How can this be ... how can he have this much power ... just who in the world is he ! " gohan dropped his jaw in surprise but the intruder's power keeps increasing and stopped at thrice gohan's power level .

Gohan pissed off to the max , chanted his family's signature move "Ka Me Ha Me HAAAAAAAAAA" gathering all of his remaining energy fired a huge kamehameha blast but the intruder fired an energy blast and completely neutralized gohan's ki blast . Gohan breathing heavily "shit , I don't have enough power to maintain this form " said as gohan reverted to his base form .

"You are right .you are not powerful enough to take me as you are now but gohan will become stronger in the future , so maybe you can give me a good fight some time later ... " the intruder explained his intention to gohan . "heck , i have no choice but to retreat for now but don't forget me for i will be the one to kick your ass " gohan said as he closed his eyes and became unconscious .His black eye gloss vanished .

Some moments later , gohan woke up . "Where am i ...uh ... i remember fighting an unknown person but before that ..." he thought but cut by the pain when he remembered what his mother said earlier . Tears began forming in his eyes . Piccolo recovering while waiting for the fight to finish now approaches gohan .

"kid , are you alright .." piccolo asked worrying about gohan . "Don't come near me piccolo ,Like my mom said , i am a murderer i killed my dad and tried to kill vegeta and i will also kill you if you come near me ..." gohan cried out loud and became dizzier due to the exhaustion from the fight . Piccolo became speechless "today's full of surprises and weird incidents but this is the most overwhelming one , how come chichi who loved gohan more than anyone else told these things to gohan and make him this hurt " piccolo thought to himself .

Then he hears the most disturbing thing in the entire day "I shouldn't have born in the first place . i deserve to die " gohan said as he formed a small ki ball ."Gohan ! nooooo don't rush things . ... uh .. There has to be some kind of misunderstanding ... so ... let's talk about this " piccolo stammered unknowing what to say correctly , slowly approaching gohan but the mysterious intruder stand in between his way .

""if this is what he wants , you shouldn't interfere " the said . Piccolo pissed off to the max " Move you shit " piccolo powering up to his max but knowing that he can't do anything against him . Piccolo charged at the intruder but got knocked off and fell to the ground barely unconscious .

Before he could go fully unconscious , he saw gohan thrust his ki ball against his chest where the heart is located . Blood seeping through his chest as he gohan finally fell to the ground unconscious . "Gohan nooooooooooo ,please be alright please be alright " piccolo faded into unconsciousness repeating these worlds in his minds .

After Note:-

Thank You guys for reading this chapter . Any questions , ideas and reviews are welcomed . I tried my best while writing fighting scenes since i am not good at these . And finally , gohan's torture came to an end with this chapter but more importantly , what happened to gohan . As usual , i will try to update next chapter within 4 or 5 days . so stay tuned till then :)


End file.
